The Easter Egg Hunt
by IcyBlackHandofDeath
Summary: When Ran, Miki, and Su get mistaken for Easter eggs and end up in a local Easter egg hunt, how will they escape?


Hello! Just a short fic about an Easter egg hunt and some very confused charas. Granted, they probably don't have Easter egg hunts in Japan. Oh, well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my own soul. LOL

Enjoy!

IcyBlackHandofDeath

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Mirai leaned over to examine an egg lying on the ground. It was pink with a background of diamonds, while a line of hearts encircled it. She picked it up and shook it gently. The eight-year-old girl's eyes widened as she heard almost no sound from the heavy egg. _There must be so much candy in there if none of it can move, _she thought.

Then, as she was running over to her friend, Keiko, she spotted another egg similar to the one she already had. This egg was different, though. It was blue with spades instead of pink with hearts. No sound came out of the egg when shaken. Mirai started to smile. She was so lucky to find two eggs stuffed with candy!

Keiko was rushing toward Mirai, also. As they met, they each shouted out at the same time, "Look what I found!" They each lifted up their diamond patterned eggs. Mirai felt a rush of pride when she realized that she had two eggs while Keiko only had one, the green counterpart to Mirai's own eggs.

"Isn't this so cool?!" Mirai shrieked, so loud all the other kids turned and stared at her. "Three eggs all stuffed with candy! This is the best Easter ever!"

"I know! It's great!" Keiko screeched back.

Then, a tall, skinny boy with chestnut hair and green eyes came up to them, drawn by both the screaming and his own recognition of the three eggs.

"Hey," he greeted. "Don't I know you? Oh, aren't you my cousin's girlfriend or something?" Mirai blushed and nodded at the question.

"Yeah, she's Hiro's girlfriend alright." Keiko said sullenly. She was clearly suffering from a case of unrequited love.

"OK, then. I'm Kukai, Hiro's much older cousin." He said, referring back to his eight-year-old cousin, who was, surprisingly, more liked among their family members.

"So, where did you find those eggs?" Kukai asked.

The two young girls both shied out of his reach. "Around," Mirai said enigmatically.

"You know, I bet you can't even open those eggs." Kukai smirked.

"Of course we can." Keiko said confidently. She grabbed the blue egg at the two ends, and twisted one end to the left and the other end to the right. The egg refused to break in half like most cheap Easter eggs. She gritted her teeth and looked prepared to smash the egg just because it refused to open for her.

_So spoiled,_ thought Kukai, while pulling three solid chocolate bunnies from behind his back. "I'll trade you." Then he saw that Mirai was close to breaking the egg by stepping on it with all of her miniscule strength. "Whoa, whoa. Let's stop this, OK. Someone might get hurt here, and then your eggs would all be taken away. Here, I'll give both of you a chocolate bunny. One bunny for each egg you found."

Keiko and Mirai looked at each other and nodded. They held out their eggs to him. Kukai took the eggs and replaced them with the inexpensive bunnies. The two girls started skipping off happily, clearly pleased with the trade.

Kukai sighed with relief. Then he picked up the pink egg and knocked it lightly. He called out, "Hey, Ran! Are you there?"

The egg burst open revealing Ran, who promptly kissed Kukai on the cheek from joy. Kukai blushed as Ran shouted, "Thank you! Thank you! You spared us from those horrible children who were going to smash us!" Then, she kissed Kukai again.

Instantly, Utau appeared from behind a bush, raised her metal-spiked purse, and swiftly connected it with Kukai's head. Puncture wounds were sure to be inflicted.

Fin

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

No, I am not a fan of human/chara pairings. Frankly, they just creep me out. And, yes, Utau is being a stalker. And super violent and jealous of a chibi. Almost everybody in Shugo Chara!, though, could be called a stalker if you look at it in the right light (especially Ikuto *shudder*).

Toodles


End file.
